Kiss Meme II
by Uchiha B
Summary: Their favourite Miko wasn't sure if she could handle their kisses this time around, IY/YYH, Reikai Tantei x Kagome


Disclaimer: I own nothing

I-I'm sorry... ORZ

* * *

 _Kiss on the Back_

"You awake, babe?"

Kagome could hear the husky voice before fully rousing from her deep slumber, "Yusuke?" She called out tiredly, rolling over slowly so she was lying on her stomach.

"Right here," Yusuke answered and she could practically hear his smug grin, "Damn, I doubt you'll be walking normally any time soon." He whistled suggestively.

"Shut up," The Miko groaned, flushing slightly as she attempted to cover her naked body with the covers, "I'm really sore." She sighed, wincing.

Her comment only served to feed Yusuke's already big ego, "What did ya expect?" He moved until he was half-straddling the back of her legs, "You had to deal with four of us."

"W-what are you doing!?" Kagome asked in exasperation, unable to see him, though she felt him lean down enough so that his broad chest pressed against her rear, "Hey!"

"You'll wake the others," The Toushin stated, tracing his lips against the middle of her back and felt her shudder, "Unless you're up for round two?" He snickered.

"Yusuke!"

~00~

 _Kiss on the Neck_

"Damn, you're loud."

It was Kuwabara's annoyed mumble that had Yusuke pulling back, "Think of Kagome-chan," The punk glared as he sat up from the king-sized bed, "I don't even want to imagine how she feels."

He seriously had to wonder how she kept up all of them, especially since three of them weren't even completely human.

"Thank you, Kazuma," Kagome sighed in relief, feeling Yusuke sit up from her legs, "You _don't_ want to know how I feel." She muttered.

"Maybe a massage would help?" Kuwabara rubbed the back of his neck, feeling very warm himself once he noticed Kagome's current state of undress, "Though I can't say I'd be very good at it."

"You're so thoughtful," Kagome smiled, grabbing onto Kuwabara's muscular arm to pull herself up and fell face-first into his chest when he used too much strength to help her, "Maybe I just should stay in bed." She moaned in some pain.

"You really wanna do that?" Kuwabara swallowed thickly, "Not that I would complain or anything!" He could not help himself when he noticed three light bite marks on her neck, leaning down to press his lips against her throat to make his own mark.

"Don't you people ever get tired!?"

~00~

 _Kiss on the Stomach_

"Not if it's for you."

Vivid green eyes opened and the trio glanced over to the smooth voice, "I don't think it's possible for any of us to get tired of you, Kagome." Kurama took in a deep breath, smelling their activities from the previous night.

"You have to get tired of me sometime," Kagome argued, falling to her back once more after she realised she was too sore to even go shower, "Hell, even I get tired of me sometimes." She said darkly.

Kurama frowned slightly, hearing Yusuke mutter 'fucking Hanyou' before he moved so quickly that it surprised all three of them, "Do you want me to tie you down to the bed with my vines to show you how much I will never tire of you?"

Kagome almost shrieked when the redhead settled down on her legs so swiftly that she had no time to react, "Okay, I get it!" She flushed at the very idea of Kurama's type of 'bondage', "Just get off!" She pouted.

"Glad you understand," Kurama said in a low tone, dipping down to kiss her in the middle of her stomach while caressing her hips, "Though it sounds very tempting to tie you down." He teased, earning a noise of encouragement from Yusuke.

"I'll tie _you_ down!"

~00~

 _Kiss on the..._

"You're loud, woman."

"Hmmph," Kagome glanced over to the window where Hiei had been sitting the entire time, "I'd like to Kurama tie you up and see how you like it." She childishly stuck her tongue out at him.

"Enough of that," Hiei let his amusement show on his face, "Unless you plan to use it again, woman." He, along with his teammates, certainly enjoyed her proceeding flush that covered more than just her face.

"Damn you Youkai!" Kagome raised her arms so that her face was completely covered from their view, "And you human!" She added, not forgetting about the only other human in the room.

"Hoh?" Hiei sat up from the windowsill, staring at the Miko with fierce red eyes, "You have far too much energy considering what happened last night," He was on the bed before Kagome could retort to that, "Allow me to correct that."

"W-what are you doing!?" Kagome squeaked, feeling his calloused hands on her shaking thighs as he parted them rather easily, "Hiei!?"

"That's not the kind of screaming I want to hear from you, woman," Hiei said with a wicked smirk and Kagome could feel the rising desire from each one of the Reikai Tantei as she felt Hiei lean down until he was at her centre, placing his lips against the very sensitive flesh, "Now scream."

"Damn all of you!"


End file.
